Sands of Time
by jellybeenbabe95
Summary: Ima tells Jax she's pregnant but he doesn't believe that it's his baby. Summary is weak but story isn't. Give it a shot. Review
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jax Teller and this is the way that my life changed and I'm not sure it's for the better.

"I'm pregnant... it's yours." Ima told me while we were eating our dinner one night.

"Are you sure you're pregnant? I mean it's great if you are but are you sure?" I asked after I finished chocking on my dinner which was suddenly starting to become tasteless.

"Yes I'm sure that I am pregnant, I just thought you'd be a lot happier." Ima looked at me and pouted.

I had a feeling that the baby wasn't mine but I didn't want to say it out loud, I know she has been sleeping around, being an escort it's what she did. He had chosen to date her because she was the hottest girl in high school, she still was but he couldn't shake the feeling of a certain person out of his head.

"Earth to Jax.. What do you wanna do?" Ima said breaking my concentration.

"I don't know Ima, this wasn't something that we actually planned was it?" I answered her back trying to look as calm as I possibly could but inside I was petrified. All I wanted was Tara. I felt Ima grab my hand across the table.

"I'm going to Diosa. I have to talk to Nero. I love you." she said as she stood up from the table.

She walked out the door before I could say anything and that was the last time I knew I would see her until the next morning. I stood up and cleared off the plates that were sitting on the table. Putting them in the dishwasher I wondered who I could call. Gemma? Nah, she would rip this to pieces, Opie? Nah, he was busy with Donna so they were both out of the question. The last person on my list was the one person he hadn't talked to since high school. As I picked up the phone, multiple scenarios played out in my head.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered the phone. Frozen with fear I answered her back.

"Hi, Tara, it;'s Jax. I need someone to talk too. Are you able to meet at the diner from high school?" I asked her quietly on the phone

"Sure, want to meet up in about 20 minutes?" she answered quitely, obviously nervous

"Great see you there" I said as I hung up the phone.

"It was going to different but it would be nice to see Tara again after all these years" I thought to myself as I climbed onto my bike and drove out of the garage.

I drove down the highway, feeling free, letting everything run through my head, as I pulled up to the dinner and saw her sitting inside.

My heart sunk as I turned off my bike, climbed off and walked down towards the diner. It was now or never. My thoughts raced as I walked up to her and she stood up. She still looked as pretty as ever.

"Hi..." she said and my eyes welled up with tears.


	2. Back Story Somewhat

**Thanks for taking a chance on this story. One reviewer asked me what the back story was so here it is. I don't like Wendy very much. It bothered me when she shot herself up while pregnant with Abel. So this is Jax's life after high school without Tara and life with "Wendy" in this case Ima. Ima is pregnant not Wendy and Jax turns to Tara for support.. Make sense? Read on and hopefully it will. **

**Xox**

**Jellybeen **


	3. Chapter 2

"Hi..." she said and my eyes welled up with tears. It had been so long since I had seen her and it broke my heart when I saw the pain in her eyes when she watched me walk in. Man did I ever hurt her. I was honestly surprised that she even decided to meet me.

"Hi. How are you?" I asked trying to make my voice stop from cracking. I was a broken man and there was nothing that I could see that could fix it except hopefully getting Tara back into my life. I was truly and madly in love with her.

"I've been better. You look like shit though" she answered me as I sat down in the booth. If she could see it then maybe I wasn't going crazy. I felt like shit, not only because of Ima but because of the way that I treated Tara back in high school. She didn't deserve any of the shit that I caused her, getting arrested, fights, parties and especially the cheating, it all wasn't worth it.

"So what did you need to talk about? Cause I'm sure you didn't call me to take a trip down memory lane." I heard her say interrupting my train of thought.

"Ima's pregnant... I don't think that the child is mine, scratch that I know that the child isn't mine. We haven't had sex since we started dating, she says she's always too tired from work, or some other excuse." I told Tara very bluntly as her face widened with concern.

"Look Tar, I love you. I really do and I want to give us another chance. I just don't know how I can break off of this to Ima. How do I leave her. I'm done with coming second to work." I told her as I grabbed her hand across the table.

"Jax I love you too, but I'm not sure that I can go back to the way that we were. It was like flames and kerosene, they just explode. How do I know that the first fight..." Tara was interrupted by Ima storming through the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she screeched making the other customers in the diner to stop what they were doing and turn around.

"You stupid skank, what are you doing with my boyfriend, didn't you learn from high school? He doesn't want you. He chose me when you ran off. WE are having a baby." Ima yelled in Tara's face.

"For you're information little Mrs. Pornstar, Jax called me and that baby isn't Jax's, he told me you guys haven't had sex since you started dating. Being a croweater and a porn star must take a lot out of you or put a lot into you." Tara yelled back at her and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Maybe there was a chance for Tara and I to get back together. After all it looked like she forgave me for what happened.

"SMACK" I saw nothing but Ima's hand hit the side of Tara's face and I snapped.

"WE ARE DONE SO YOU NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU DISEASE RIDDEN WHORE. THAT BABY IS NOT MINE AND WILL NEVER BE MINE! SO WHY DON'T YOU GO FIND THE MALE PORN STAR OR OTHER SON THAT KNOCKED YOUR ASS UP CAUSE IT SURE AS HELL WASN'T ME. YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOU'RE PREGNANT OR YOU WOULD BE IN SHIT. NOW GET YOU AND THAT RANCID PUSSY OUT OF THIS DINER AND OUT OF MY FACE NOW" I yelled at her as I pushed myself up from the table and got into her face.

Ima walked out of the restaurant in tears as I went up and caressed Tara's cheek. I lifted her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. From now on you're my old lady and nothing is going to change that. I love you" I told Tara as we sat next to each other before walking out of the restaurant losing all the energy we had. We just wanted to go to bed.


End file.
